Realidad Distorsionada (Twisted Reality español)
by Madbull
Summary: Respuesta al desafío de Panhead13. Vlad ha encontrado otro Guante de la Realidad, y ha moldeado la Tierra y la ZF en su propio parque de diversiones, pero una persona se ha salvado, y en tiempos de crisis, se alzará un ¿... a heroína? ¿Sam?
1. Prólogo

**Sinopsis: **(después de PP) El equipo Phantom ha enfrentado muchos enemigos, fantasmas, humanos, y un cierto híbrido; pero cuando él regresa con el arma más poderosa de la Tierra, y pone todo de cabeza… ¿Quién podrá salvar no sólo a Danny, sino además a todo el universo?

**Disclaimer/Aviso: **Yo, obviamente, no poseo los derechos de autor de Danny Phantom, ni ninguna de las referencias que se mencionen en este FanFic, y esta es una respuesta autorizada de Panhead13, que me permitió usar su idea.

Realidad Distorsionada

Prólogo: Destrucción

Se había ido, el mundo que alguna vez conoció ya no existía, junto con su familia, sus amigos, y…

"Yo no puedo interferir con este tipo de situaciones, no del modo en el que quieres. Aún así te ayudare, pero el trabajo difícil es tu responsabilidad"

Sam lo miro, y con su voz llena de ira, respondió:

"Lo haré, Reloj"


	2. Pesadilla real-Un cuento de hadas

_**Vaya, vaya, por un momento creí que esto sería fácil… Jajajajajajajaja; que estúpido fui, porque esto es más complicado que sacarme una historia de la manga. (lo que hecho muchas veces)**_

_**Aún así agradezco a los que (queriendo o no) me esperaron.**_

_**Y a los que me anduvieron mandando estupideces: ¡GRACIAS! Me recordaron una historia que tenía en el olvido.**_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la idea original, pero el escrito si._

Realidad Distorsionada

Capitulo 1: Una pesadilla real/ Un cuento de hadas

Sam veía las pantallas de Reloj, rogando que todo esto solo fuera un mal sueño, una escena de alguna película de terror; pero sabía que eso estaba de soldados, tanto humanos como fantasmas, desfilaban frente a lo que alguna vez fuera la Casa Blanca; solo que ahora tenía el aspecto de un castillo. Grandes paredes de acero, recubiertas en oro, sin ventanas ni puertas. En el balcón de este, se encontraban Vlad Masters, vestido en su típico traje negro, pero recubierto de diamantes y una capa de terciopelo negra observando con una mueca que parecía una risa; Danny, viendo el desfile, serio, con unos ojos fríos e inexpresivos; Maddie Fenton… Masters, para ser correctos, se veía triste, y ni siquiera miraba el espectáculo que se encontraba frente a ella, si no que lo evitaba con la repulsión pintada en sus ojos. El único detalle que demostraba vida en ella era una lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-Cariño, ¿te pasa algo? ¿Qué necesitas?- Sam era la primera vez que veía a Vlad actuando… lo más humano posible, considerando el hecho de que no le conocía otra faceta que no fuera la del millonario infeliz y solitario.

-No, nada- Maddie se secó la lágrima rápidamente, en un intento de que Vlad no la viera.

Sam apretó los puños de rabia cuando vio que Vlad sacaba a Danny del balcón y decía:

-Hijo mio, por fin, necesito que vengas conmigo..-

-¿Qué necesitas, _Padre_?- Por alguna extraña razón, Danny sonaba molesto al pronunciar esa palabra.

-Necesito un favor. Sabemos los dos que tu relación con la zona fantasma no es muy grata, pero necesito que aplaques a varios fantasmas que han surgido de la nada. No saben quién es su líder, o fingen no saberlo- Masters se veía preocupado por eso, lo cual a Sam le desconcertaba 'Tiene el Guante de la Realidad, y con eso a todos, ¿entonces de donde vienen...?'

-Te preguntarás, Samanta, de donde vienen esos fantasmas de los que habla Vlad.- Le dijo Reloj, adelantándose a su pregunta mental.

-… ¿?-

-Solamente me adelanto a los hechos, ya que era cuestión de tiempo que preguntaras eso. Esos fantasmas son de otras regiones de la Zona… regiones que se abrieron gracias al Desasteriode ... No es necesario que lo comprendas ahora, pero solo aclaro tu duda.- Respondió el fantasma.

-Necesito saber otra cosa… ¿Por qué yo? No tengo poderes, no soy…- Preguntó la gótica, pero el fantasma la interrumpió.

-Eres valiente, Sam, y además… eso lo sabrás con el tiempo.- Habló el Maestro, con una sonrisa burlona, pero sus ojos decían algo más…

* * *

><p>Para ella, era raro llorar, pero eso no significaba que no supiera cómo, ni cuando hacerlo. Ahora era un buen momento. El ver a su ex-novio como aprendiz de su peor enemigo, sin recuerdos de su vida, de su familia, de sus amigos, de su relación con ella...<p>

* * *

><p>El maestro miraba las Pantallas del Destino, quizá más alterado de lo que nunca esperaría: él estaba cerca, y si lograba obtener el guante… nunca nadie podría detenerlo.<p>

* * *

><p>El fantasma tocó la puerta de la alcoba donde se encontraba la chica, lentamente. –Sam ¿puedo pasar?- Pregunto, con una voz suave<p>

-¿Qué pasa, Reloj?- Respondió ella, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Necesito hablar contigo… .

La chica se sentó en la cama, intrigada. -¿Es necesario?

-Demasiado.

-Está bien, te escucho

-Te tengo que decir algo acerca de los guantes… y no es una historia corta en lo absoluto.

La chica simplemente lo miraba desconcertada… ¿Por qué confiaba tanto en ella?

-Yo ya no puedo interferir con este asunto… es demasiado grave. Pero tu sí. Y creo que es por eso que tengo que decirte varias cosas referentes al guante, y por tanto, cómo empezó todo.

-Hace mucho tiempo, en Legerdomain, la dimensión de donde fluye la magia, una guerra em…- el fantasma fue interrumpido por la chica: -¿Existe la magia? ¿Es real?-

-Tan real como tú y yo. Como decía…

* * *

><p><em>Cuando la guerra empezó, ya estaba perdida, o eso parecía. Los ejércitos de un mago malvado llamado Adwatia aplastaban con todos los rebeldes que se cruzaban en su camino, gracias al poder del Alfa-runa, un poderoso artefacto que hacía fluir la energía vital a todas las dimensiones<em>

_Pero el líder de los insurgentes, llamado Spellbinder, decidió enfrascarse en una investigación con la que daría con la mismísima fábrica del universo. Logró condensar todo ese poder en cinco armaduras, de las cuales cada parte tenía habilidades diferentes:_

_Los guantes, con las gemas de poder, moldeaban la realidad a su alrededor,_

_Las botas, permitían a cualquiera que las poseyera, viajar en el tiempo y el espacio sin restricciones,_

_El casco brindaba una inteligencia suprema,_

_Y El torso controlaba la energía del individuo, siendo el modulador de poder de todo lo demás._

_Pero Spellbinder sabía que si salían con estos artefactos a la lucha, pronto empezarían las disputas por el poder… lo que hubiéramos dado por que su desesperación no nublara su juicio._

_Mandó a su hija y a su hermano a una Tierra; y a las armaduras al Sol, pero un compañero mío.. otro Maestro del Tiempo, Sundial, las recogió. Me pidió esconderlas, pues tanto poder no podía perderse, y yo accedí, con una condición: solo guardar tres._

_Las partes están dispersas por varias dimensiones, y en algún momento varios las encontraron. Freakshow no fue el único, al menos no por dimensiones. Ahora, solo queda el Guante que Vlad tiene, y las Botas, que siguen ocultas…_

* * *

><p>-¿Pero por que me cuenta esto a mí?- Seguía inquiriendo la chica. Seguro, era algo… bueno conocer la historia, pero nunca le dijo como detener a Vlad, o al menos como desactivar el guante.<p>

El maestro la miró, triste- Porque, por desgracia, esa es la clave de todo: el poder. Su creación, su destrucción y su destierro fueron por eso, y, por desgracia, ya que no puedo hacer nada, tú tendrás que quitarle a Vlad el guante… o al menos evitar que lo tenga.

-Espera… ¿Dijiste quitar?

-Ese ha sido mi punto todo este tiempo: hagas lo que hagas, ese guante no debe ser destruido

-Pero…- La chica fue cortada por Reloj, diciendo: -Mañana hablaremos, necesitas descansar, y ahora no es buen momento de hacer preguntas… Duerme bien- Y con un haz de luz, despareció.

Sam se quedó en la cama, paralizada por lo que el fantasma le había contado, Después, se recostó en la cama, y dejó que las lágrimas le quitaran el delineador de la cara.

La destrozaba pensar que todo ocurrió en un día normal..

* * *

><p>Reloj miraba sus pantallas, también dejando escapar muestras de tristeza de sus ojos… Pero ahora no era tiempo. Todas las pantallas habían sido borradas, ahora solo se veía estática.<p>

Con un flash, un científico, de chaleco café, bata larga y gafas protectoras, entró a la guarida de Reloj, deteniéndose, viéndolo de espaldas.

-No te ves muy bien… ni ese guante.

-¿A qué vienes, Paradoja?

-Es hora de hablar con el Consejo

-Dijiste que también estaría…

-Gearmaster, si. Está esperándonos.

El fantasma se volvió hacia el científico, y le preguntó -¿Cómo van ustedes?

-Mal.- Respondió Paradoja- Ya no los puedo ver, todos los Tennyson están desaparecidos… Así que ahora, solo nos quedan ellos.

- ¿Y el Último, cómo va?

-Por ahora lo contiene, pero no sé si dure- Dijo su compañero, con voz temblorosa

Reloj, miró su bastón, su TARDIS, y dijo: -Ya es hora.

Ambos maestros desaparecieron, sin dejar rastro.


End file.
